First Meeting
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Before the chewing gum incident, and long before they got tangled up in Ladybug's yoyo, Adrien and Marinette had met once before...


It was an Adrien and Mummy day.

Which always meant that Adrien's mother would sweep into the room and rescue Adrien from his boring lessons and they would go and do something fun and very naughty. Usually go out and get something sweet, like ice cream, and have a pig out that his father would most certainly disapprove of.

It was Adrien's favourite kind of day.

This time they were heading towards the park where they will, as his mother promised cheerfully, have the biggest ice creams ever and then play on the swings till they were sick. Adrien's excitement was nothing compared to his mother's and he had to run slightly to keep up with her pace.

When she suddenly halted to a stop though Adrien immediately walked into her leg. Not that she seemed to notice as she stared dead ahead with a shocked expression on her face. " _Sabine?_!" she cried out. "Sabine Cheng, is that _you_?!"

"Michelle!" a small, beautiful, woman with lots of black-blue hair and the biggest blue eyes, smiled with utter delight as she noticed Adrien's mother. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm good," his mother replied, "and you?"

"Wonderful," Sabine said softly. "I have everything I could ever want," her eyes sparkled with happiness as she said that while her hand trailed down to pet something that was hiding behind her leg.

It was then when Adrien noticed a tiny girl with the same black-blue hair as her mother. She had a huge mess of freckles all over her nose and her eyes were the prettiest, bluest, blue eyes Adrien had ever seen as she peered out nervously from behind her mother's leg that she was clutching to.

"Hello," his mother said kindly as she stooped down to look at the little girl, "and who is this?"

"This," Sabine said proudly, "is my Marinette. She's a little shy," she added in a loud whisper. "And who," she asked in her a normal face as she smiled down at Adrien, "is this little gentleman?"

Adrien flushed at the compliment and smiled shyly against the soft material of his mother's trouser leg. "This," his mother said just as proud as Sabine had been, "is my son, Adrien. Adrien," she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair, "this is an old friend of mine, Sabine, and her daughter Marinette. Would you like to say hello?"

Adrien didn't get to answer when he was suddenly nudged forwards by his mother. He stumbled slightly at the same time as Marinette was pushed forwards towards him.

"Go on, Marinette," Sabine encouraged her, "introduce yourself."

"H-h-hi!" Marinette squeaked shyly. "I'm Marinette!"

"Hello Marinette," Adrien smiled, "my name is Adrien."

"Nice to meet you," Marinette mumbled as she held out her hand, "Adrien."

Adrien took her soft, warm, hand into his. "The pleasure is all mine," he said politely as he pressed a kiss on her knuckles, just like his teacher told him he should. "Princess."

" _Meep_!"

Adrien is startled when Marinette suddenly yanked her hand out of his and disappeared hastily behind her mother's legs again. She peered round nervously and squeaked again when her blue eyes met his green eyes. Her face bright pink as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

Adrien was suddenly terrified that he did something wrong but both his mother and Sabine burst out laughing. "Very smooth for a five year old," Sabine observed.

"Yes, he's going to be a little heartbreaker" his mother agreed merrily, "He learnt it from his etiquette classes." Adrien relaxed as he felt his mother ruffle his hair affectionately. "Personally I think he's way too young for that nonsense but Gabriel insists."

"I see," Sabine murmured. She stepped aside and firmly, but gently, pushed her daughter forwards again. "Marinette why don't you go and play with Adrien?" she suggested softly. Marinette squeaked in reply and shook her head rapidly and Adrien felt his stomach sink down to his feet. _She didn't like him_ … "Go on," Sabine encouraged as she pushed her daughter further, "don't be shy. He's a very nice boy isn't he?" Adrien's heart did a little leap when Marinette nodded. "And you like him, don't you?" it somersaulted when she nodded again. "Then you should show him by being his friend and play with him, shouldn't you?"

Marinette nodded again and Adrien smiled when she stepped closer towards him. His smile, however, wavered when he realised she wasn't looking at him at all, her eyes firmly glued to her feet, and that her face was bright red with embarrassment as she nervously shifted about and twiddled with her thumbs.

"Erm…." He mumbled timidly. "Do you…?"

It was then when Marinette suddenly pushed him in the chest….hard. " **TAG**!" she screamed into his face. "YOU'RE IT!"

And then she suddenly dashed off in the opposite direction.

Adrien stared after her, his mouth wide open, as he tried to understand what had just happened.

"Go on Adrien!" his mother laughed as she pushed him forwards. "Chase her!"

"And do _what_?" Adrien asked desperately.

"Tag her back," his mother replied cheerfully, "go on, sweetie," she encouraged him, "you don't want her to think you don't like her, do you?" Adrien shook his head rapidly at that. "Then go after her!"

Adrien obeyed just as he heard both women burst out laughing and said something about children these days. He didn't really understand but he wasn't really paying attention as he was focused on catching Marinette. Her blue-black hair and pink dress fluttered in the wind each and every time she side-stepped and dodged his attempts to reach out and grab her.

She ran round a tree and kept darting to the other side each time Adrien almost touched her until she then suddenly dashed out towards the play park.

"Come on then," she called over her shoulder tauntingly. Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth, and she had the biggest, teasing, grin on her face. "Catch me if you can, Kitty."

Adrien had a feeling he would be chasing after her for the rest of his life…

MILBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

It was a beautiful, warm, night in Paris. The sky was clear and the stars twinkled against the midnight blue that was the night sky. It was peaceful and calm, and for once, Chat Noir and Ladybug could enjoy a patrol without too much trouble.

"I think that's a wrap, Kitty," Ladybug said firmly. "There's no sign of an Akuma and for once the criminals of Paris appear to have taken the night off."

"Then we should take the time to enjoy one another's company," Chat Noir purred flirtatiously, "have I ever told you, My Lady that the moon pales in comparison to your beauty?"

"Yes," Ladybug said flatly, " _many_ times."

"Then let me tell you again!" Chat Noir exclaimed. "The serene beauty of the moon is nothing compare-"

" _Or_ ," Ladybug interrupted dryly, "we could just go home. I don't know about you but I actually have homework to do."

"I do," Chat Noir admitted, though not very much he had done most of it during the photoshoot he had earlier while the photographer wasted time fussing over the lights, "but I would much rather spend my time with _you_ ," he added quickly, "admiring your beauty, getting to know you more, to unravel a little more of the Ladybug mystery, to find all of your _spots_." Ladybug rolled her eyes at that. "Come on, bugaboo!" Chat whined. "Have a little fun, let's do _something_ ," Ladybug stared at him unrelenting and unimpressed, "how about a game?" he suggested desperately.

"A game?"

"Yeah," he smirked, "a getting to know you game. Like twenty questions or truth, truth, and lie."

"Hmmm….I'm not in the mood for a word game," Ladybug said. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled with mischief and Chat found himself falling in love with her all over again. (The fifth time this evening alone!). "How about something a bit more… _physical_?" she rolled the last word out slowly.

"….Physical?" Chat gulped.

"Yeah," Ladybug murmured as she suddenly leaned in close. Her hand was toying with the bell on Chat's collar and her voice had fallen into a husky, seductive, tone. "I'm in the mood for a bit of _exercise_ , aren't you?"

"Y-y-yeah!" Chat squeaked. He flushed in embarrassment while Ladybug looked utterly delighted at his moment of humiliation. "I mean," he coughed and deepened his voice, "I could do with a little exercise."

"Excellent!" Ladybug purred. She then leaned in closer and closer and closer, Chat's heart hammered rapidly, his stomach was filled with butterflies, and his palms sweated as his mind went blank…. " **TAG**!" Chat Noir wobbled as Ladybug suddenly shoved him, _hard_ , in the chest. "YOU'RE IT!"

"W-w-w- _what_?!"

Chat Noir stared after Ladybug as she suddenly flew across the street with her yoyo and landed firmly on the other side of the street, "Come on then," she called over her shoulder tauntingly. Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth, and she had the biggest, teasing, grin on her face catch me if you can, Kitty."

Chat Noir smirked and immediately extended his baton so he could leap after her. He chased her throughout Paris for most of the night and never once managed to catch her…

For some reason Chat Noir couldn't shake off the feeling of déjà vu.


End file.
